1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image read apparatus, such as a facsimile apparatus or a copier, which functions to read images on a document for copying or transmitting (to remote equipment) them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the facsimile apparatus or the copier, has been widely popularized and a more small-sized, inexpensive and easy-to-handle one has recently been demanded. A small-sized and easy-to-handle facsimile apparatus has been proposed in Japanese Kokai No. 59-125161.
FIG. 5 is a sectional view exemplary of the conventional facsimile apparatus, in which reference numeral 50 designates a document to be transmitted, 51 designates document feeding rollers, 52 designates a platen, 53 designates a luminous source, 54 designates a mirror, 55 designates a lens, 56 designates an image sensor for reading an image on the document, 57 designates a heat-sensitive recording paper, 58 designates a thermal head, 59 designates a platen, and 60 designates a roller for feeding the recording paper. The document 50 is fed sequentially by the rollers 51, when the luminous source 53 and image sensor 56 each operate to scan the document 50 to thereby conduct image transmitting operation. After completion of the transmitting operation, the document 50 is discharged to a document receiving tray 61.
This construction, however, is liable to cause trouble such as winding the document onto the roller 51, or clogging the feeding mechanism of the apparatus with the document during feeding of the document. Also, a problem is created in that especially a small-sized paper sheet cannot be fed as the document, and that a document, when intended to be repeatedly read, must be manually reset from the tray 61 to the inserting position.